


Dreams

by BillDippCipher



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillDippCipher/pseuds/BillDippCipher
Summary: ¿Que son los sueños? Es la pregunta constante de muchos, la intrigante que algunos resuelven con respuestas como, la puerta al subconsciente, a tus mayores miedos, a tus más anhelados deseos... otros lo responden como los mayores horrores que puedes sufrir, las peores manifestaciones de lo que es la naturaleza humana, muchas respuestas realmente, pero ninguna certera.Pero entre tantas respuestas a medias, entre tantas, aquí hay solo una que nadie tomo en cuenta, que todos querían ignorar...¿Y si los sueños son respuestas a futuro? Más que un futuro improbable, un futuro que sucederá, ¿Que haría alguien con semejante poder? Tener al mundo en tus manos...Ya había un hombre con el mundo en sus manos, pero ahora este hombre no solo tenía al mundo, sino que también tenía sus sueños... ¿Que haría entonces con semejante poder? ¿Qué no haría con semejante poder?





	Dreams

Los sueños, las puertas a la mente de las personas, a sus acciones y a la explicación de la vida de estos, a sus mayores miedos, a sus mayores anhelos, a lo que sea que estos quisieran y que actuarían en base a estos, muchos llamaban a los sueños el futuro incierto el futuro que podrían alterar a su voluntad, muchos decían que esto no era cierto y tampoco era posible que sucediera... ¿Pero y si lo hiciera? Habían demasiadas coincidencias, que los sueños se volvían realidad y cosas así, siempre parte de los soñadores quienes también se contradecían, muchos decían que los sueños se volvían realidad en partes que no todo era seguro, siempre encontrarían factores que alterarían estos sueños, que los harían cambiar de una cosa a otro, pero siempre diciendo y asegurando que estos no eran nada más ni menos que solo sueños, solo pensamientos producidos por las fases del cerebro al dormir, solo eso, sueños.

Muchos hablaban de grandes cosas que hicieron los sueños, otros simplemente diciendo que indujeron a locuras que arruinaron la vida de muchos, otros aseguraban que las pesadillas no eran sueños, pero siempre buscando una explicación de estos. Personas que se dedican a la interpretación de estos, personas que buscan verse en sus propios sueños, interpretarlos, descifrarlos, entenderlos, siempre había sido causa de curiosidad humana. ¿Pero porque? ¿Que tanto importaban algo que pasaba cada noche? Que aunque se le diera importancia o no, las cosas eran solo meras idealizaciones de las personas que vivían esperando que estos se hicieran presentes, que esperaban tener un mayor control sobre sus miserables vidas... buscar respuestas donde no las hay, buscar acertijos donde no existen, buscar una flor en un desierto, agua donde no hay río... la vida de los seres humanos era lo suficientemente cuestionable como para estarse preguntando sobre cosas mínimas como lo eran los sueños, cosas que no tendrían el sentido que necesitaban y que claramente no querían, después de todo los sueños no eran una completa manifestación de cómo querían las cosas, sino un mero reflejo de la vida, lo impredecible de esta, lo interesante de vivir día a día esperando un final en donde no se sabía que pasaría después, una vida llena de misterio que mantenía al filo del peligro a las personas, una vida poco ordinaria por más costumbre y monotonía esta tuviera y, entre aquella monotonía que siempre esperaba ser rota de las mejores o peores formas, en las sombras se encontraba un hombre llamado Izaya Orihara, un hombre que dormía lo suficiente como para ser llamado un oso o un gato, un hombre que se encargaba de mover el mundo a su antojo y forma de ser, un hombre al que no le molestaría romper con la vida de los demás, tomar sus sueños y destruirlos para moverlos a su antojo, tener las suficientes agallas como para hacer que el mundo entero se detuviera si este quisiera... pero las cosas no siempre salían como este lo esperaba o lo quería, siempre habían factores que todo lo alteraban y había principalmente un factor que siempre le perseguía, que siempre rompía todo lo que éste organizaba y ese factor... o más bien bestia como le gustaba llamarlo era Shizuo Heiwajima, aquel que por más que le observara por más que intentara descubrir enteramente sus pensamientos para poder controlarle como a veces se justificaba, nunca lograba observar algún patrón en él, nada que le ayudara, no como los demás que estaban a su alrededor, con un patrón, con una forma de pensar, una forma de moverse como si estos fueran fichas en su tablero donde habían tantas piezas que a veces él mismo se confundia... ¡Ja! Vaya mentira, Izaya era lo suficientemente frío e inteligente como para saber quien era quien, para moverlos a su gusto y sobre todo para ayudar a que hicieran más interesantes las cosas, después de todo era Izaya Orihara.

Las cosas no siempre son esperadas, las inesperadas tienden a ser las mejores, pero este no era del todo el caso ¿Nunca se ha escuchado que te suceden las cosas por ser quien eres? A Izaya le solía pasar a menudo y esta no era una excepción de ello, las cosas que le pasaban eran por ser él, vaya a veces martirio que tenía que ser, pero también más que ser un martirio eran lo que mantenían su vida completamente interesante, ¿Que le había pasado esta vez seguramente se estarían preguntando? Esa respuesta vendría con el tiempo pues ni él mismo sabía explicarlo, pero ello estaba relacionado con los sueños ¿Tonto no? No por algo se hablaría tanto de ellos...

—Ah... que aburrido

Murmuraba aquel hombre de cabellos negros, era tarde Namie se había retirado ya y este se encontraba solo en aquel enorme apartamento, había terminado su "jornada laboral" después de un día ligeramente aburrido, nada nuevo, nada que contar demasiado, pero entre todo aquello, había tenido ligeras molestias con él sueño después de una nada grata persecusión con Shizuo, había estado algo aburrido y aquella persecución no había hecho nada que no fuera molestarle y quitarle la energía que necesitaba a veces para quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche haciendo sus "deberes". Pero ello ahora no le interesaba, ahora era su dulce hora de dormir, solía dormir hasta tarde, no tenía razones para vivir en la vida mañanera de Ikebukuro donde todo era lo suficientemente aburrido como para que no quisiera siquiera despertar por el desayuno y ella quizá era una de las principales razones por las que había sido Izaya... tan pronto como había caído dormido en su cama, aquello había empezado.

Millones de imágenes al azar, millones de personas que a veces invadían sus recuerdos de alguna vez haberlos llegado a ver en algún lugar, millones de momentos de su vida para que al final cuando abriera los ojos se encontrara sentado en la cama, ¿Un sueño? Podía apostar que si, estaba semi vestido pues no solía cambiar mucho de ropa para cuando dormía, cosa normal en él, no porque no le gustara sino que aquella ropa era lo suficientemente cómoda como para dejarla puesta, a veces cambiaba sus ropas, pero ello ahora no era el tema. Miro a todos y frunció el ceño, su apartamento estaba completamente apagado, este miraba a todos lados sin encontrar ninguna señal de que alguien hubiera entrado, bajó sin hacer demasiado ruido, había tomado su chaqueta y su navaja, ¿Un apagón? Había intentado encender la televisión pero esta no encendía sin importar cuánto presionara aquel botón, observo todo su alrededor sin encontrar respuesta alguna a lo que solo suspiró ¿No era tarde? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado dormido? Parecía ser más de medio día ¿Realmente había dormido tanto? Parecía que si... tras bajar por las escaleras puesto que el ascensor tampoco servía, había paseado por aquella ciudad como todos los días, todos parecían aburridos puesto que la ciudad entera estaba apagada, nadie estaba en sus móviles y todos caminaban de un lado a otro hablando, otros estaban tirados fuera de las tiendas de arcade esperando que aquel apagón terminara, vaya que se volvía aburrida la ciudad sin tecnología, pero Izaya por ahora no la necesitaba no mientras tuviera sus infinitas ganas de arruinarle la vida a los demás o de divertirse con estos.

Había pasado casi todo el día caminando de un lado a otro mientras que bostezaba con aburrimiento, las personas no le tomaban demasiada importancia, escuchaba algunas conversaciones camuflado entre estas, incluso había logrado evadir un par de veces a Shizuo gracias a las grandes multitudes de personas que estaban caminando entre ellos; había casi logrado estar completamente a su lado sino fuera porque este se había dado cuenta y le había comenzado a perseguir logrando golpearle con una máquina de sodas y así había comenzado su nueva carrerra. Los hospitales estaban casi en alarma por la energía que necesitaban, Ikebukuro se había vuelto un completo caos solamente por la falta de energía, por... al parecer un fusible que se había quemado por la mala atención que le habían puesto a la planta de energía a tal grado de que ni siquiera la "reserva" podía circular correctamente...

—Woah...

Murmuraba él informante, era casi el atardecer y a duras penas habían logrado regresarle la energía al hospital, ¿Que sería de la demás ciudad? No lo sabía todo estaba a oscuras, las personas habían entrado a casa desde temprano dejando casi completamente vacía la ciudad, las calles ahora estaban llenas de personas que no eran para nada amigables. Los puestos, tiendas, restaurantes, todo había cerrado bastante temprano a tal grado que parecía una ciudad completamente abandonada gracias a un simple fallo, un fallo que aún no podían corregir, seguían en ello desde que había despertado o eso podía recordar. Soltó un suspiro bastante pesado al mismo tiempo que tomaba su teléfono ni siquiera mensajes de texto había recibido, vaya que había sido un día aburrido, solamente por la persecución de Shizuo lo había hecho ligeramente interesante... pero ahora ello ni siquiera había bastado. Era hora de regresar a casa, era ya bastante tarde e iluminaba el camino con la lámpara del teléfono mientras al caminar se ladeaba como siempre solía hacerlo, no es que quisiera que algo malo le pasara es que las personas sabían que no debían meterse con él, aunque no "supiera" demasiado sobre defensa personal era claro que se sabría defender, cada día se la pasaba peleando con Shizuo, así que sería fácil evadir a quien quisiera causarle problemas, al menos así pensaba... sonreía caminando hasta pasar por aquel parque donde usualmente podría ver a aquella mujer con un cartel sin encontrar nada, era normal con aquel apagón. Miro a todos lados en aquella penumbra que era un poco más amena por la luz de la luna, suspiro deteniéndose comenzando a revisar su teléfono para al poco tiempo sentir un horrible dolor en el costado y él como era empujado al piso.

Su teléfono había caído al piso con aquel golpe y había quedado bastante lejos, aseguraba que era Shizuo quien le habría lanzado algo, pero ese no era Shizuo, su peso y complexión no eran la de aquel hombre además de que Shizuo nunca usaría algún objeto punzante... sentía como la sangre salía como su ropa era manchada por aquel líquido que no tardó en comenzar a caer al piso, jadeaba con dolor y fruncía el ceño intentando ver a alguien. ¿Quien le...? Sintió otro fuerte dolor y había sido tirado boca abajo al piso de nueva cuenta algo le habían encajado, sofocó un horrible grito lleno de dolor e intentando ignorar él dolor que le reccorría arrastró la mano intentando tomar su teléfono... escuchaba gruñidos en su oído, eso no era una persona ¿O si? ¿Qué demonios era aquello? Gruñó más fuerte al mismo tiempo que aquel dolor se intensificaba de las peores formas posibles, escupió sangre sintiendo como su estómago era perforado y sin poder evitarlo, había gritado con fuerza, el dolor invadía su cuerpo y su conciencia comenzaba a desvanecerse mientras sus fuerzas se iban por igual... su vida estaba siendo arrebatada de golpe ¿Pero por que? ¿Que demonios le había atacado? Solamente podía escuchar un horrible gorgoteo detrás de él, el dolor que sentía no se podía ni siquiera comparar con lo que sentía cuando Shizuo le golpeaba con aquellos objetos... estaba a nada de perder la conciencia aunque justo en aquella semi inconsciencia, había comenzado a escuchar los gritos de Shizuo aquellos gritos incesantes que le llamaban de las peores formas, podía distinguirlos muy a la lejanía, pudo sentir el tacto de aquel y justo la luz había regresado...

Despertó de golpe cuando la alarma había sonado y la había escuchado, vaya cosa extraña ¿Que hora era? Miro a todos lados y comenzó a revisarse... seguía en su apartamento, no tenía absolutamente nada en el estómago, estaba completamente bien... tomo su frente y suspiró bastante pesado para sentir el sudor recorrer su rostro. Estaba sudando frío. ¿Un sueño? Parecía que si... pero aquello se había sentido tan malditamente real, él dolor que había sentido incluso le había hecho preguntarse si realmente aquello había sido un sueño o había sido realidad... negó rotundamente, no podía ponerle demasiada atención a sus sueños eran solo eso y ya... pero las ganas de dormir simplemente se habían ido, había tenido que bajar solamente para encontrarse con algunas cosas que le habían hecho extrañarse. Habían algunos fallos de energía, parecía que la energía iba y regresaba ¿Curioso no? Miro su teléfono con algunas rayitas de señal, las suficientes como para ayudarle a revisar ya que su computador no encendía, no al menos correctamente. Había revisado todos los sitios en los que estaba, algunos se quejaban de que la energía estaba molestando demasiado, que no lograban ni siquiera encender el televisor o siquiera la nevera para conservar los alimentos ¿Problemas de Luz...? Había pasado demasiado tiempo investigando que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando él día había pasado. Se había hecho más de medio día y la energía se había ido por completo, frunció el ceño saliendo, había bajado por las escaleras pasando por sus lugares habituales... veía a las personas justo como en su sueño, hablaban exactamente de lo que había escuchado, hablaban y hablaban, los mismos fuera del arcade desesperados por la luz... miro a todos lados con liego extrañamiento, seguro de lo que seguía, Shizuo debía aparecer por... no estaba ¿Donde demonios estaba aquel de cabello rubio? Izaya se había detenido a media acera, veía a todos pasar y todos le ignoraban cómo era la mera costumbre, pero este podía ver a todas aquellas caras justo como los había visto justo en su sueño, las mismas conversaciones, las mismas palabras, incluso lo que escuchaba no era nuevo, la desesperación de las personas porque volviera la energía. Su atención se centró en el hospital, de nuevo habían hecho aquellas demandas... ¿De nuevo? ¿No era más bien la primera vez que las hacían? Había estado caminando de un lado a otro hasta encontrarse con Shizuo ¿Donde había estado? Y ahora no lo veía con Tom, iba él solo... le miraba con completo extrañamiento mientras que este se detenía por igual, ninguno se había comenzado a perseguir, no hasta que Izaya dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y él rubio comenzó a perseguirle.

Una máquina expendedora, de nuevo le... había logrado esquivar a duras penas un poste de luz mientras escuchaba sus gritos ensordecedores buscandole, había logrado escapar a duras penas pero había logrado escapar, ahora se alejaba con cuidado para que aquel no le fuera a escuchar o a oler como a veces lo hacía... había huido pero se había detenido era bastante cerca del atardecer, veía aquella ciudad que lentamente comenzaba a cerrarse que se comenzaban a esconder de aquello que temían y la energía aún no regresaba. Izaya fruncía el ceño al mismo tiempo que éste negaba, había sido solo un estúpido sueño no tenía porqué volverse realidad y, justo como si él estuviera retando a la vida se había quedado hasta tarde, más tarde de lo que incluso había visto en su sueño; caminaba lentamente con la lámpara encendida y justo hacia aquel lugar.

Había llegado al parque, se detuvo justo en el mismo lugar. La luz de la luna estaba ligeramente más alta de lo que él había notado en su sueño pero, justo cuando todo iba a pasar había escuchado los fuertes gritos de Shizuo y se había agachado justo en el momento en él que iba a ser apuñalado, parpadeo un par de veces completamente desconcertado, Shizuo se acercaba con claras intenciones de golpearlo, pero se había detenido al escuchar gruñidos nada amigables acompañados de ruidos que ni él podía explicar...

—¿En qué demonios te metiste...?

Cuestionaba Shizuo apretando aquella señal en su mano, miraba a todos lados sin poder encontrar nada certero, solo había una pequeña luz que era emanada por el teléfono de Izaya quien sonreía muy ligeramente nervioso

—Quien sabe...

Murmuró viendo a todos lados, no se sentía para nada seguro, estaba claro que había algo ¿Pero que era? ¿Que les acechaba en la oscuridad...? Aquellos gorgoteos se hicieron presentes, Izaya mantenía la guardia en alto, recordaba aquellos ruidos de su sueño y sus patrones, habían formado un patrón en su sueño, un gorgoteo antes de... había logrado tirar a Shizuo y se había tirado al piso al mismo tiempo. No había tenido tiempo de decir nada, su teléfono le había iluminado el rostro haciendo que cerrara los ojos por aquella repentina luz, pero un chillido infernal se había escuchado

—¡Pulga!

Shizuo volvió a gritar, reconocía bastante esos gritos pero no podía abrir los ojos, otro gorgoteo se escuchó, no era posible seguramente les atravesaría a ambos... apretó la quijada pero escuchó un fuerte chirrido de metal. Shizuo había detenido aquella... cosa con la señal aunque ahora la rasgaba y buscaba romperla

—¡La luz!

Shizuo gritó con mayor fuerza ¿Que quería con la luz? Abrió los ojos y tomó aquel celular alumbrando aquella señal y lo que fuera que estaba detrás de ellos, de nuevo había chillado, un horrible chillido aún mayor. Se habían logrado levantar pero aquella señal ya no servía ni detendría a aquellas cosas... ¿Que eran aquellas cosas? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando...? Estaban completamente rodeados o al menos así se sentían, escuchaban como aquellos chillidos comenzaban a intensificarse como gruñían con mayor fuerza... Izaya había retrocedido un par de pasos topando con Shizuo... era la primera vez que hacía aquella expresión, la primera vez que veía a Izaya sonriendo lleno de nerviosismo, lleno de dudas y... ¿Temor...? Podría ser que si... ambos hombres se habían quedado quietos, no porque quisieran aceptar la muerte sino porque así podían escuchar mejor aquellos gruñidos, el ruido que se provocaba en... ¿La nada? No tenían idea realmente... el silencio se hizo presente y la amenaza estaba presente.

¿A qué le temes? ¿A los monstruos, a no saber que hay más allá de la luz, a la soledad, a ti mismo... ? Muchos miedos, miedos que algunos podrían parecer insignificantes, otros que algunos compartían, pero todos ellos siempre aunque no lo admitieran aunque lo negaran... le temían la oscuridad, a lo desconocido, a no saber qué pasaría con sus vidas... a la muerte.

Ambos hombres se miraron al menos una mirada ligeramente simpatizante antes de que lo inminente sucediera... mantuvieron el silencio y aquellas cosas se habían lanzado encima de aquel par... cerraron los ojos abruptamente para ser interrumpidos por la luz de la ciudad... los horribles chillidos que se habían desvanecido en la nada, el ruido natural de la ciudad que poco a poco comenzaba a romper aquel horrible silencio que había atormentado incluso al más valiente. Izaya sentía algo de peso encima, se había incluso agachado a manera de protección, pero no solo ello, abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con negro...¿Ropa? Un olor para nada conocido le había inundando los sentidos... tabaco, el horrible olor a cigarro le había hecho estornudar pero no solo ello, levantó la cabeza logrando encontrarse con una escena que ni él mismo pudo haber previsto... Shizuo le estaba protegiendo, le mantenía debajo de sus brazos mientras veía a todos lados, la luz había vuelto. Estaban completamente solos en aquella ciudad "abandonada" que poco a poco recobraba vida...

Los sueños son solo eso, sueños, la mayoría del tiempo son solo puertas al subconsciente de las personas, a sus deseos, anhelos y caprichos, otras veces son puertas a los peores temores de cada uno... pero ahora era diferente... los sueños eran las puertas a un futuro cierto, un futuro que se podía cambiar... ¿Pero que tanto se podía cambiar?...

 

 

 

 

~Jelouuuuu, les traigo una historia un poco rara, tenía bastantes ganas de cambiar un poco el aire de todo lo que tengo en mente y esto ha salido .w. espero les guste .w.

Realmente no tengo mucho que decir xD

Nos leemos después

 

BillDippCipher~


End file.
